


Falter

by Jibbly



Series: hydra steve & bucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mates, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, dubcon, i guess?????, i literally think i need spiritual cleansing, slam dunk me into hell so i can rest in pieces, takes place during catws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a spark of something in the omega’s eyes though, and Peirce turns to Rumlow, completely at ease with showing his back to the omega. “What triggered this?”<br/>Rumlow shakes his head. “We don’t know. He hasn’t been given the heat stimulants.”<br/>Peirce looks back at the asset, and how there’s sweat beading down his forehead. “Well”, He kneels down so that he can be level with the omega. “Let’s see if we can fill that belly of yours, shall we? It’s wasteful to let this opportunity slip past us.” Peirce nods towards Rumlow and the alpha grins as Pierce rises and walks out of the vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse

The Asset is strapped to the medical table, and he was given a sedative. Pierce had a hand on his chin as the technician moved the wand over the omega’s stomach. The beta nervous as he couldn’t locate any signs of life in the omega’s womb. “I’m sorry, sir. But there is nothing.”

Peirce scowls at the beta and then runs a hand through his hair in frustration. The Asset is still on the table, a flare of something in his chest, but he doesn’t move. They’ll hit him if he moves right now.

“It seems to be a miscarriage, sir.” The beta says.

Peirce waves his hand away from his face. “Yes yes! I know! This is the fifth one, and it’s giving me bigger and bigger migraines.”

The beta spares the Asset a look. “Sir, if an omega is mated their body will reject any child that isn’t from their alpha. Miscarriages are guaranteed if we continue with what we are doing.”

Pierce swears under his breath and nods’, knowing the beta was right. “I know, but that is something that will have to be overcome. “

The Asset hears all this from the fog that clings to his mind and can feel how the feeling in his chest has spread.

\-----------------

Alexander is leaning back in his chair, frustrated and aggravated. They had decided to try and breed the Asset to raise a new generation of enhanced soldiers. With the serum that Zola had introduced into the omega’s body, the Asset could give birth at a much fast and easier rate. And the serum would transfer over to the offspring, or at least the computerized voice of Zola said it would.

That was all great, but they hadn’t accounted for the fact that the damn omega had been mated. It was skimmed over in the transfer papers from the Russians, but that was it. There was no clue to who his mate could be, but Peirce had a feeling It was Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Too bad, the poor bastard had nosedived into the ocean.

They continue with attempts to impregnate the asset, but every time is met with failure.

The asset doesn’t go into heat, never has, so they induce heats medically. From once a month, it turns into every couple of months, and then they only try every couple of years. Just to see if the freezing and mind wipes will finally break the connection between the asset and his dead mate.

\---------------

It’s been fifteen years, and Peirce is an older man now. Lines on his face and grey in his hair where it used to be blonde.

He’s in charge of SHIELD, and HYDRA while Nick Fury is oblivious.

He’s just leaving his office at SHEILD headquarters, when he gets a call on his private phone from Rumlow. Stepping back in his office, he voices the command for total area lockdown in his room. Accepting the call, he raises it to his ear. “What is it?”

“Sir, you’re going to want to come to the Asset’s containment unit.”

Possible reasons why Rumlow would bother him with the Asset start to form in his head. “Is he violent?”

There’s a chuckling on the other end of the call from the alpha. “No. He’s in heat.”

The information makes Peirce’s eyes widen and he looks out of his bulletproof window. “I’ll be right there. This information stays confidential. Eliminated anyone unnecessary.”

“Yes, sir.”

\--------------

Rollins opens the bank doors for him and locks it after he’s gone through.

There’s only the strike team scattered in the lobby, but he’s not interested in them. Instead, his feet carry him deeper into the building to where the vaults are. After going down the stairs, he is greeted by Rumlow. They exchange their “hail hydra”s, and then the alpha steps aside for Peirce to walk into the vault.

There are two technicians still in the room, but they bow their heads in submission and leave for Peirce.

The smell hits him, when the last door is opened. It’s fevered and sweet, and everything an omega in heat smells like. And it’s coming from the panting figure in the corner of the room.

The asset’s eyes are dilated and he is still fully clothed, but he tracks the two alphas that enter into the vault with deadly accuracy. Rumlow is ready if the omega tries anything, and Peirce walks up to the shivering omega. “What is your name?”

It is said coldly and firmly.

Grey eyes look just left of his face and repeat words that have long since been ingrained in his head. “An asset has no name.”

There is a spark of something in the omega’s eyes though, and Peirce turns to Rumlow, completely at ease with showing his back to the omega. “What triggered this?”

Rumlow shakes his head. “We don’t know. He hasn’t been given the heat stimulants.”

Peirce looks back at the asset, and how there’s sweat beading down his forehead. “Well”, He kneels down so that he can be level with the omega. “Let’s see if we can fill that belly of yours, shall we? It’s wasteful to let this opportunity slip past us.” Peirce nods towards Rumlow and the alpha grins as Pierce rises and walks out of the vault.

\-----------

Another miscarriage, but this time the asset had been violent towards the alphas that had tried to knot him.

There had been resistance when they had first started to impregnate the omega all those years ago, but the wiping and training had made him compliant.

Pierce was disappointed in the pregnancy failure, but there was something else. Why had the asset gone into heat without any interference? Why had he been disobedient?

His questions lasted until Fury had corned a freshly unfrozen Captain America in Times Square.

\------

The asset started experiencing frequent heats after Steve Rogers rejoined the world of the living, and Peirce smiled to himself. If he had speculated to who the asset’s mate was before, he now had proof.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly who the person behind the mask was. Sargent James Buchanan Barnes.

Now, the good Captain was back and they had his mate. A plan was quickly forming in his head, and when the daylight darkened and his office was lit only by the lights in his ceiling, Peirce called for Rumlow and Rollins.

The two alphas stood up straight in his office, as Peirce leaned his elbow against his window. “Gentlemen, I think that a visit to out dear Captain is in order”

\---------

Rumlow raises his hands up to Steve. Sees how the alpha cut through the strike team in the elevator like nothing. Brock reaches behind himself and sees how every line in Steve’s body is ready to attack him. “Easy there, big guy. Look what I got”

There’s a jingle of metal hitting metal, and then Steve’s breath stops in his chest.

Rumlow is holding up Bucky’s dog tags, and there’s the barest scent that clings to them in the open air.

Steve snarls and goes to hit Rumlow, but the alpha stops him again. An unease grin of his scarred face. “Hey, hey! Listen to me, Rogers. We know where Barnes is, and if you come quietly, I’ll take you to him.”

“He’s dead.”

Brock laughs, baton ready at his side. “So were you.”

There’s a shift, and Rumlow tucks the tags back into his pocket. The doors to the elevator open up, and another tactical team is pointing guns at him, ready to fire. But Steve doesn’t even spare them a glance, eyes fixed on Rumlow’s.

He doesn’t trust the other alpha, but the hope that flares in his chest is damning.

Throwing down his shield, he lifts his hands above his head and feels how Rumlow secures them behind his back. “Sorry, big guy.”

Is the last thing he hears, before he’s hit in the back of the head with the baton, electricity cursing through his skull and makes him black out.

\-------

He wakes up with a slap to the face that has him biting the inside of his cheek.

Steve comes to and feels his eyes burn at trying to adjust to the bright lights of the room he’s in. There’s a heavy weight across his chest, arms, and legs that keep him strapped to a chair. Pulling against them, he’s hit again.

Rumlow is standing over him and smirking as Steve’s eyes focus on him. He should have known better than to believe the other alpha.

“Good morning, handsome.” Rumlow laughs and then Steve’s position is changed so he faces the front.

Pierce is there with his hands in his pocket and a causal smile on his face. “Captain, feel free to say if you are in any way uncomfortable”

It’s sarcastic and Steve really wants to punch in his face. “It’s a little tight, to be hon-“ He’s hit again, and Steve turns his head so he can spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth. “That wasn’t very nice.” He says and Rumlow looks like he’s about to hit him again when Peirce says “enough”.

Coming to stand In front of the alpha, Peirce looks down at Steve. “What did Fury do with the flash drive?”

“I’m sorry, but I not really up to speed on modern technology.  What’s a flash drive?“ Steve smiles, his teeth stained a little red from the blood.

Peirce looks to the side, a small smile on his face. He nods and then Rollins walks out of the room. Steve just sits there in silence until he hears a scream. It chills every nerve in his body and he yanks against the restraints.

“Who is that?” Steve says through clenched teeth, already knowing, He would never forget that voice. Not even if he was frozen for another hundred years.

“Oh, that? Just one of our assets. It’s time for his maintenance, so don’t pay him any attention.” Pierce said and Steve shook as another scream tore through the air.

Rumlow leans down to whisper in Steve’s ear. “You should see how big those pretty little grey eyes get. He’s a real, Sweetheart.”

Steve head-butts Rumlow and snarls as he’s kept in place by the restraints.

Rumlow cradles his nose, drops of blood slipping through his fingers as he swears. “Fucker…”

“How do I even know that that’s Bucky?” He knew. But it could just as easily be a recording from when Buck had been experimented on by Hydra the first time. Before Steve had taken him out of that burning hell hole.

Peirce sighed and waved to Rumlow. “Go tell Rollins to bring him in, when he’s done.” Brock nodded and made for the door, leaving Alexander alone with Steve.

“Not worried I’ll break out of these?” Steve pulls against the restraints for the other alpha to see, but all it gets is a smile.

“They’ve been tested.”

Its fifteen minutes before the door opens and Steve’s eyes widen. The scent flowing into the room and setting the mark on the back of Steve’s neck on fire.

“Buck”. He pulls against the restraints again, but they don’t budge and neither does the omega.

“Where is the flash drive, Captain?”

Peirce asks again, and Steve’s eyes shift a second away from Bucky. “I…”

Rumlow smiles right before he grasps Bucky’s chin in his hand and turns the omega’s head towards himself. Bucky just allows it.

“Hey there, Sweetheart. “ Brock brushes the hair that had fallen into Bucky’s face behind his ear.

“Stop.” Steve grinds his teeth at the scent of Bucky entering pre-heat and the sight of Rumlow touching him.

Peirce kneels in front of Steve, so that they are eye to eye. “Where is the flash drive, Captain?”

Steve feels torn, but the words spill out of his mouth. “In the hospital. The third vending machine on the fifth floor.”

The information gets a smile out of the older alpha, and then Pierce walks back to where the three other occupants are in the room. Steve thinks that he’s going to touch Bucky, but he doesn’t. Instead, he tells Rumlow to send a team to the hospital to retrieve the drive and tells Rollins to set up room 37.

The two of them nod and leave  Steve, Bucky, and Pierce alone.

“So I guess, you kill me now?” Steve asks, feeling exposed at how Bucky’s dead eyes are just staring at him.

“No, Captain. I have something else in mind.”

He pats Bucky’s shoulder and the omega’s expression doesn’t change.


	2. Chapter 2

They hauled both Bucky and him into the back of a heavily armored truck, securing Steve’s arms and legs with thick metal shackles and Bucky sitting calmly across from him. Rollins was driving and Rumlow was riding in the back with them.

Steve had tried to get the omega to recognize him in the room with Peirce before they were moved, but he got nothing. No recognition. No shift in scent. Nothing. Bucky didn’t have the mask that he had had on the night he shot Fury, so Steve could clearly see his face.

Steve felt how the bond was straining, doing everything it could to reach out to the person in front of him, but it kept on stopping short. As if he kept on climbing an electric fence, every few seconds, the bond would hit it and jerk back.

They drove for what felt like half an hour, before Rumlow put a bag over his head, and they were coming to a stop. The material was thick and black, so his sight was completely dark. But he could still hear the heavy metal doors open up, and then Rumlow getting to his feet.

“Make sure he doesn’t get away, Sweetheart.” Rumlow’s voice said, and then the shackles around him were being opened. Bucky’s scent was closer and there was a heat by his knee, and then he was being yanked up and pushed out of the truck.

He stumbled forward as his feet touched the ground, but after that all he could do was walk in the direction that he was being pushed. They went down an elevator and Steve counted the seconds until the doors opened again. Walking again, there was noise of machinery all around him. The sound of hurried footsteps out of their path and then they went through a door and it was silent. Only the heavy sounds of their boots walking until they stopped again.

There was a beeping noise, and then the hood was pulled off his head.

The room he was in was all white, clinical and impersonal. There was a large cot in the corner that was bolted to the ground, a sink and a toilet. “Sit him down on the bed, Soldier.” Rumlow’s low voice ordered. Bucky pressed on his arms that were secured behind his back, and he moved forward until he was roughly turned and pushed down by his shoulders. He looked up at Bucky, trying to get the omega to look him in the eyes.

But Bucky walked back to Rollins’ and Rumlow’s side, standing in parade rest and looking straight ahead.

“Well, you got me here? What exactly do you intend to do with me, if not kill me? “Steve gritted out through his teeth.

Rumlow grinned, but ignored Steve’s question. Instead, turning to whisper something in Rollins’ ear, to which the other alpha nodded and walked out of the room. “Don’t move, or I shoot him.”  Steve tracked the alpha’s movements, as he went to stand in front of Bucky.

“What’s your name, Soldier?”

“an asset has no name.”

Rumlow nodded and he raised his hand up to the top of Bucky’s collar. He undid the button there and then slowly started to undo the rest of his top.

Steve almost got to his feet, his fingernails digging into his palm to keep from moving.

When the vest was fully unbuttoned, Bucky was moved to help take it off his shoulders. The heavy material falling to the floor.

Rollins walked back into the room and had a packet in his hand. Stepping besides Brock, Jack handed over the packet and walked back out of the room.

Rumlow pressed his thumb into the silver bump, and a bright blue pill came out the other side.

Lifting his hand, he pressed the pill against Bucky’s mouth. “Open up, Sweetheart.”

“What is that?” Steve asked, he could feel blood from where his nails were imbedded in his palm.

Bucky’s mouth opened and Brock placed the tablet gently against his tongue. “Good boy. Now, swallow it.”

Steve stood up from the bed, but stopped when a click sounded in the room. Steve let out a shallow breath as he saw the gun that Brock had unstrapped from his waist and was pressing against Bucky’s temple.

The omega wasn’t even fazed as he closed his mouth and swallowed the pill as instructed.

Rumlow patted Bucky’s cheek and turned towards Steve, gun still up as Brock used it to gesture to Steve. “Now, Rogers. I’m going to leave the two of you in here for,” looking down at his watch. “six hours. Don’t worry, about anything. You’re our guest of honor.”

Steve was glaring at the back of Rumlow’s head, as he leaned in to whisper in Bucky’s ear. His voice wasn’t hushed at all.

“This man is your target, Soldier. Your mission is to make sure he ejaculates inside of you once you enter heat. As many times as possible.”

Steve’s inside turned cold at the words and how Bucky just nodded in confirmation. “Once he’s inside of you, you are allowed to remove his shackles.”

Rumlow gave Bucky’s stomach a light pat, before walking out of the room. A bolt slid into place on the door and they were trapped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wil try to update within the next couple of days  
> comment and leave kudos to help feel my family


	3. Chapter 3

His breathing was getting heavier and there was warmth starting under his skin. His target had stood up and pressed himself against the wall farthest from him. He wasn’t given any orders to hurt the other, so the distance didn’t make sense.

There was a smell in the room that didn’t belong to him, so it must belong to the blonde man. It wasn’t like the smell of alphas that he had grown familiar with from his handlers, and it made the heat coursing through his veins pump faster. The both of them stayed looking at each other until he felt himself start to slick and shuddered. His heat was starting. Grabbing the buckle of his pants, he started to undo them and then bent down to unlace his boots.

“Buck, stop. You don’t have to do this.”

The alpha said the name again. The one that he didn’t recognize and it made him pause for a second, before continuing on. Stepping out of his boots, he undid his zipper and started to push his pants past his hips. The air in the room was staring to get hard on his lungs, and his chest ached when he completely stepped out of his clothes.

They laid in the pile where Rumlow had thrown his top, all the dark material in a clump on the white flooring.

He was now naked, but his target was not. He was wearing some kind of navy blue body suit. A uniform with a star in the middle of his quickly rising and falling chest. Here didn’t seem to be any kind of opening in the front, so it would have to be in the back. Or he could rip the material.

Stepping forward, he saw how the alpha’s body tensed but he kept still. The person must be strong if his handlers wanted him kept in the restraints. He had permission to und them, but he needed to be penetrated by this man first.

He looked at the suit again, raised his hand to the other’s shoulder to try and turn him, but was met with resistance.

“Buck. “ The voice was trying to be stern but was wavering. Looking up into the other’s eyes, he noticed that there were blue with specks of green. And the affection that they held.

They were looking at him like that, and it just made him confused. “I need to remove your clothing.”

“Bucky, come on. I need you to snap out of it.” The alpha pleaded, and he just shook his head. His eyebrows were furrowed and there was a lump in his throat. He had orders, and he isn’t going to be punished just because his target is confusing him with someone else. Yanking on the shoulder, he forcibly turns his target around and locates the zipper on the back of the neck collar.

He pulls it down until it comes just above where the other’s hands are held behind his back. It isn’t low enough on his back; he turns the blonde back around. The alpha has his face turned away and is refusing to look at him.

It doesn’t matter.

The slick that was at his opening starts to drip down between his thighs and being so close to the alpha’s scent is making him foggy. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed the collar of the suit with his metal hand and _yanks_.

The material tears away easily and he pulls until it reaches the other’s pelvis. The alpha is panting, but is still refusing to look at him.

He can smell the arousal on him with the access to skin. How he is reacting to his heat scent and how his body is responding to it.

He reaches down to tear away the last piece of fabric away from the other. He can feel how his pulse is elevated when he sees the shape of the alpha. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, he’s pulling. There’s the snap of the elastic and then He’s being tackled to the ground.

The alpha has his shoulder pressing down into his ribs, and his back turned up to glare at him. “Bucky! Wake up!” He shoves at him, metal arm easily throwing the other off him.

The alpha struggles to stand with his arms still bound, and the omega swipes his legs out from under him. The alpha huffs out as his back slams against the floor and then he’s straddling his hips. The weight of both of them is probably cutting off circulation to the arms behind his back, but he ignores it.  

He tears off the last piece of clothing separating him from his targets groin and clenches his jaw when he sees that it’s soft. He hasn’t been on a lot of missions where intercourse was needed, but the few that he had gone on, the alpha had been hard.

He knew that he was going through the first stages of heat. That the alpha under him should be entering rut alongside him, but the penis remained flaccid. Shifting his weight, he moved down so that he was sitting on the alpha’s knees.

It required stimulus.

Deciding to use his flesh hand, he gripped the other in his palm and he heard a sharp inhale under him.

“Stop….”

He ignored it. Kept his hand moving feeling the heat in his palm jump and harden in his palm. His own breathing was getting labored and the deep ache inside of him only grew when he stared down at the penis in his hand.

He was not supposed to be this affected.

His thumb ran over the shiny tip of the head and a rumble was let out of the alpha’s chest. It made a whine creep out of his throat in reply and he looked up at the alpha. Eyes swirling with emotion looked at him pleadingly and he refused to let out another whine.

“Buck, please.”

He glared. The target kept on calling him that name, and it was setting his nerves on edge. He didn’t want to be called that anymore.

He decided that the length in his hand was at a decent hardness and shifted onto his knees.  His face was hovering over the alpha’s chest and a fresh wave of the other’s scent filled his head. Digging his forehead into the chest, he ached all over.

Positioning himself over the other’s hips, he reached under himself to keep the alpha’s penis erect. He started to lower his hips, and the alpha tried to dislodge him without any leverage. The movements made a growl tear itself out of his throat and lift up his head to glare at the alpha.

The blonde’s face was pinched and the first part of that name was going to come rolling back on his tongue when the asset slammed his palm against his mouth. “Stop calling me that.” There was menace in his voice as he lowered himself onto the alpha’s cock.

He dropped his entire weight onto it and then his breath got caught in his chest. He scrambled to sit up, hand leaving the alpha’s mouth and both his palms pressing down into the alpha’s chest to keep himself up right.

 Moving his hips jolts of pleasure traveled up his spine at the fullness inside him. His mission came into his jumbled thoughts and he started up a rhythm to lift and lower himself to. The alpha groaned and threw his head back. The lines of his throat exposed and he thought about how easy it would be to slide a knife across it. How vulnerable the person under him was. How he had killed target in this position before. Death was not the directive today, though.

 His breaths were hard and he allowed his eyes to flutter at the smell of rut. The scent made something in his gut loosen and there was a humming all along his body.

He could already feel the knot inflating when he went down, the edges of it brushing against his entrance. He wanted it. He wanted it inside him. The thoughts terrified him as he picked up his tempo. An asset was not supposed to want. He had never wanted.

The knot was pushing against him and he lifted himself up till just the tip was inside him.

_‘I want to see his face.’_

Looking at the alpha’s face, he saw that same emotion and sentiment that had been in them before. It drove him crazy, and he wanted to plunge his metal fingers into the warm chest under him and tear out the alpha’s ribs.

“Bucky”

He sunk down on the cock and the knot pushed past his entrance and locked inside of him.

The alpha grits his teeth as he came inside of him. His hip pumping into him, and a wounded noise leaving his throat.

He was _keening_. It….He felt the whole of the heat that was being gushed into him, and he couldn’t catch his breath. The alpha’s shoulders were moving and the asset had the maddening urge to be held.

_“Once he’s inside of you, you are allowed to remove his shackles.”_

His handler’s words came back to him, and he moved his hands up to lift the alpha by his shoulders.  They came close together, both panting and hot breath intermixing with each other. The position made the knot shift inside of him, and his grip momentarily tightened in response.

He reached behind the other’s back and keyed in the code for them to fall away from the raw wrists. The heavy metal hadn’t even clanked on the floor, before those bruised hands come to the sides of his face and cradled his head for a kiss.

No one told him not to kiss, so he allowed it.

Fingers threaded into his hair, and the feeling reverberated inside his chest. The alpha’s scent was filling his nostrils again and he felt his eyelids quiver.

“Bucky, I’m so sorry. I…I should have looked for you.” Another kiss. The irritation of being called that foreign name forgotten when the alpha’s pleasant mouth found his again. “I should have gone back for you.”

He was content to allow the alpha to continue caressing him, wondering if the feeling in his chest was due to the heat. The fingers in his hair, moved down and then they were brushing the back of his neck. The skin at his nape that never healed. His handlers had told him that it was a knife wound. It never quite seemed right.

But those warm, strong fingers were stroking that spot tenderly and little shocks ran through him at their touch. He gasped and quickly reached behind his neck to yank them away from him. He had been touched there many times before. His handler Rumlow was especially fond on gripping the back of his neck when he would dunk the asset’s heat in freezing water to see how long he could hold his breath.

But all those touches had never held a response from him.

“Bucky, please look at me.”

He was shaking his head. He was shaking everywhere. There was fear in his blood, pumping wilding and leaving bile in his veins. “Who the hell is Bucky?” His voice is barely above a whisper and then the fingers that he had been gripping tightly are gone and so are the ones that had been on the side of his face.

He momentarily panics. He wants them back. He wants those fingers to hold him. _An asset has no wants._

There are arms encompassing him and then their chests are held together and those gentle hands that had been on his face are gripping and wrapping around him. His face is in the juncture of the alpha’s neck and throat, and he can feel the other whispering words against his temple. “You are.” The voice is broken and has the vague hint of swelling emotion. “That’s your name, Buck.”

“An asset has no name.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chpter, but will try to update within these next couple of days

They had sex three more times, Steve knotting Bucky each time as the omega started to lose more and more of his thoughts.

Bucky was confused and irritated. The blonde alpha had said his name was Steve Rogers and that the asset’s name was James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky as a nickname. It didn’t make any sense to him. Steve acted like he knew him, but he knew that was impossible.

They were laying down, Steve having tucked Bucky into the crook of his neck as the alpha slept for a second, Knot still locked inside of the omega. The room they were in reeked when the door opened again. Steve’s previously relaxed body, jolted awake and Bucky frowned as the alpha moved him under the blonde. The knot moving inside him and making him grit his teeth.

Rumlow entered the room, big grin on his face at the position Steve and Bucky were in. He lifted up a tray of food when Steve growled at him, that Bucky felt between their pressed chests.

“Hey now, I’m here being a good host and bringing you two food and water and this is how I get treated?” Brock says with a grin and then places the tray down. He tilts his head and starts to walk towards them.

Steve is ready to tackle him to the ground, knot forgotten, but he feels hands wind around his throat. It isn’t close to cutting off his air supply, but the pressure of those warm and cold fingers is there. He looks down at Bucky. The omega stares at him and gives him a little squeeze that parts Steve’s lips.

Bucky feels Rumlow spread his legs with a boot and he shivers as the knot tugs at him. A whine involuntarily leaving his mouth. Steve glares back at Rumlow and how the other alpha is whistling, blatantly staring at where the two of them are connected.

“I’m going to kill you.”

Rumlow looks up at Steve, no speck of worry on his face or scent at the threat. “Rude, Captain. Very rude. By the way,” He walks more so that he can face Steve better, even though the blonde is still lying on top of Bucky, shielding the omega from the other alpha’s eyes as best he can.

“We went to the hospital. There’s no flash drive.”

Steve was confused, but didn’t let it show. Grinning instead. “oh, really? I could have sworn it was there.”

Rumlow smiled, reaching into his back pocket and taking out a small looking device that resembled a remote.

Steve felt Bucky tense under him at seeing the remote and Steve felt dread fill his stomach. If something made Bucky react like that, it probably wasn’t anything pleasant.

Rumlow stares at Steve, all trace of his good mood gone. “Where’s the flash drive?”

Steve grits his teeth. “I don’t know. I left it where I told you.”

Rumlow sighs, and presses his finger against a green button that flashes red and then Bucky is screaming. Steve jerks as he feels the electrical current that is suddenly coursing through Bucky from his arm. It only last for a second, but it leaves the both of them panting for air and Bucky’s eyes are watering.

Steve glares up at Rumlow. “I said I don’t know! I left it there, you fucking asshole. It’s not my fault you guys can’t find it.”

Steve can feel the shaking body under him and how they’ve both gone completely flaccid from the pain, his knot slipping out of Bucky.

“Fine, Rogers. But after your little honeymoon is over, I’m going to have some real fun with you.”

Rumlow ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, and the omega shivered in fear. Steve would have broken the other alpha’s arm, but Bucky was gripping him tightly, there would be bruises soon enough.

Dropping off a six pack of bottled water, Rumlow left out of the room and locked the door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a twitter ya'll   
> @jibblyuniverse4


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add me on twitter!  
> @jibblyuniverse4

After Brock had left, Steve had brushed the bangs away from his face, the line frown line between his brows deepening as he looked over Bucky. “Are you okay?”

His body was still a little tense from the electric shock that Rumlow had administered, but it was slowly starting to ebb away with each little touch from the blonde alpha on top of him. He was craving those warm fingers against his skin so much, and the other only seemed too happy to comply. When Steve’s thumb caressed his cheekbone, Bucky leaned against his palm and sighed.

He was still in heat, and even though the pain and Rumlow had made him go soft, the heady scent from Steve was filling up his lungs again. His head was even more of a mess than it was when he had been left alone with the alpha.

He had let out noises and responded in ways he had never done before, and it made him want to scream out in frustration. And the fact that every little sign and noise that he made seemed to make the alpha that much more desperate to touch him. He was confused. He was malfunctioning. He should have told Rumlow that when he had come in, but he had held his tongue.

Steve lowered his head so that their mouths touched and they started to kiss each other, chaste at first, but Bucky lifted up his metal hand and gripped the short hairs at the back of Steve’s head and deepened it.

Steve groans low in his throat and Bucky can’t help the way his thighs squeeze against Steve’s hips.

“Ah…” He breathes out the small moan at the feel of Steve’s dick hardening against his balls, the wet tip lightly nudging him. Steve rises up to his elbows and uses one of his hands to reach down between them. Bucky expects him to line himself back up inside of his aching hole, but chokes on his saliva when those strong fingers wrap around his own dick instead.

“ah..h…mmhnn…” He turns his head to the side as Steve starts to stroke him. Steve’s scent has sweetened and it doesn’t make any sense, because an alpha’s scent is not supposed to be sweet. He feels the hot breath of Steve’s mouth before the alpha starts to place kisses and suck up and down on the skin of his exposed neck. The thought that he let this part of himself be exposed to the alpha makes a new wave of slick flow from his hole, while his legs tremble against Steve’s strong body.

He’s so lost. His body is floating but his mind is tearing itself apart.

Those soft lips touch that scarred skin on his neck and Bucky keens and lets out a sob as he comes in Steve’s hand. There are shocks racing down his spine when he feels the tip of a sharp tooth scrape lightly against the bond mark make his breath get stuck in his throat.

“Buck…” Steve whispers against the mark and Bucky can’t do anything, doesn’t want to even move. As long as Steve keeps on touching him the way he is and smelling the way he does.

_‘Stevie’_

The thought comes out of nowhere and Bucky feels how it makes a swell of something build in his chest.

Steve’s lips move so that they are brushing against the shell of his ear, and he feels how Steve’s other hand, that isn’t still milking the omega’s cum from the aftershocks of his orgasm, cradles the side of his neck. Bucky can’t think past wrapping his teeth around the thumb close to him and lightly biting it.

Steve places another kiss just below his ear, where his jawline starts, and whispers in his ear. “Bucky, I want to bite you.”

Bucky sucks in a shaky breath at those words but doesn’t say anything, just starts to suck on Steve’s fingers in his mouth. He feels Steve move back to that spot on his neck and he arches his back so that his chest can rub against Steve’s, his nipples hard and sore. His heart beat is rabbit fast at the feel of teeth against him again and then there’s a lighting fast glimmer of pain, before he lets the thumb fall out of his gapping mouth.

Steve’s teeth clamp down on the scarred skin and Bucky knows that he’s torn through skin and biting clear into him. All he can feel is how his blood feels like it’s pumping warm blood for what feels like the first time in his life.

He cums again, dry, Steve’s hand still pumping him and he stares at the wall next to them with wide tearful eyes.

He wants Steve back inside of him. That thought is racing through him and he reaches between them, bypassing Steve’s own hand, and gripping the alpha’s hard length. Steve growls t the feel of Bucky’s fingers around him, teeth still firmly latched to Bucky’s neck, and the sensation makes Bucky pant. He lines Steve back up, but doesn’t even get the chance to press the other to him, before Steve is snapping his hips forward and burying himself to the hilt inside the omega’s warm enterance.

Bucky is losing his mind. He screams out in pure pleasure and let’s himself sag as Steve thrusts relentlessly into his body. His abused prostate taking the new beating and Bucky feels tears spill across his face.

He closes his eyes and let’s himself take lungful after lungful of Steve’s scent.

He can feel the beginnings of the knot again and he pulls his hand away from between his and Steve’s body to card into the alpha’s hair. Cradling him to himself.

The edges of his vision of tinting black and he knows he’s going to pass out. He thinks he should tell Steve, but he kisses the warm shoulder in front of him. The feeling in his chest that had been building is spilling out, flooding hi entire body and he thinks he knows what it is now.

The knot is struggling, until Steve groans against his skin and his teeth finally unlatch themselves from the omega. They lock together again and Bucky shudders as he feels Steve cum inside him again.

His vision is going, and his body is feather light. He’s about to pass out, but he can feel the kisses that Steve is pressing against his face.

“I love you. I love you so much, Buck. “His voice sounds far away, and it makes the corners of Bucky’s lips twitch upwards.

He closes his eyes and let’s himself slip.

He doesn’t see how those blue eyes are wide and staring at him when he says. “Love you too, you punk.”

\------------

Rumlow braces himself for Pierce’s anger at not being able to find the flash drive.

The older alpha spitting out curses in his secured office at the news that they had come back empty handed.

“So he was lying?” He snarls at Brock. “Figures. We should have shoved a knife into the asset’s shoulder in front of him.”

Rumlow flinches a little at the image, but shakes his head. “I don’t think he was lying. Not with Barnes dangled in front of him.”

“Then what do you suggest happened? He forgot where he put it? “It was laced with sarcasm and Alexander sat down in his desk chair. Frustration radiating off of him.

“Nothing like that, Sir. But, when was the last time anyone saw agent Romanoff?”

Pierce looks up at the other alpha and actually laughs. “Well, that’s just great. The Russian alpha bitch has gone missing and no one thought it was a good idea to inform me?”

Brock shifts his feet. “Rogers and Romanoff never seemed particularly close, Sir. “

“No, they probably aren’t. But that redheaded pain in the ass is loyal to Fury. “Pierce sighs heavily, and takes out is private phone. “Put out a apb on Romanoff.” He turns back to brock. Frown in place. “Anyone else I should be notified about?”

Brock swallows a lump in his throat. “Hill is gone too.”

“Well that’s just fucking perfect isn’t it?” He turns back to the phone. “And for Maria Hill. I want them questioned and searched if found. Then terminated as soon as possible. No exceptions.” He hangs up and throws his phone against the wall. Shattering it.


	6. Chapter 6

_He’s standing in a white room. He can’t see the ends or the walls and it’s quiet._

_He walks in whichever direction his fee take him but nothing new appears. It feels like he’s been in this space for hours, days, years. Just endless white, and the low sound of static that is humming from underneath his feet._

_After a while, his feet start to hurt and he grits his teeth, so he can keep on walking._

_The gritting increased and hours trickled by, his bare feet thudding against the floor sore and the beginnings of blisters forming on them. He keeps on walking forward._

_Until he can’t lift his legs anymore and he lowers himself to his knees, breathe coming out of him in great big huffs. He is exhausted and he growls as he lets himself lie on his back on the bright floor. He doesn’t even know how far he’s walked. Everything around him looking exactly the same._

_He stays lying there on the floor, his feet hurting and probably bleeding and just breathes. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s the only thing in this space. The humming of the floor against his back starts to feel comforting after a while. The constant rumbling. Vibrating his spine and body as he looks straight out at the nothingness._

_He doesn’t know when he noticed it, but the humming under him starts to slightly change in pitch. And continues to change until he is hurrying up to his knees, hands against the floor. He’s looking down at both his metal and flesh hand as they move slightly against the floor._

_Then the humming and rumbling isn’t soothing at all. The low vibrating turns into pounds under his fingertips, and his breath is getting caught in his throat. There’s the bile in his throat from fear and adrenaline as the humming turns into shouts and yelling._

_He pulls his metal arm back and slams in into the floor under him. There’s barely a dent, but he continues. Sweat starts to bead along his hairline and he can feel how the knuckles of his hand are beginning to dent. The pain sensors in his arm lighting up, but he ignores them._

_The floor starts to crack, and he hits it harder. There’s a desperation in his chest. He needs to know._

_The first part of the floor breaks off, and the yells are clearer._

_He stops as the voice assaults his ears. Having been used to the eerie quiet of the area he was in._

_“Wake up!”_

_He can’t see anything yet, the crack barely large enough for his pinky finger to pass through. But the person under him notices it and speaks to him through it. “That’s it! Come on, man!”_

_The voice is strange and it makes him use both of his hands to try and peel away the floor._

_“Come on come on come on!”_

_He grits his teeth as he tries to get his fingers into the slot, but gives up and goes back to hitting the floor. His metal arm is twitted and dented. Searing pain flying through his entire body as more and more of the metal crumbles away at his attempts to open up the floor._

_“You can do it!”_

_“Shut up!” He yells out. Feeing like he’s about to crack his jaw with how hard he’s gritting his teeth. He needs to see. He wants to see. He wants to know._

_He yells in frustration and with one more hit, his fist makes cracks that spread throughout the entire floor._

_He stills and then the floor collapses under him and he falls through it._

_His knees hit the ground in the room below and he groans as parts of the broken floor falls on him. It hurts, but he is fine. There’s movement in front of him and he jerks his head up. His eyes widen as he takes in the person in front of him._

_\-------------_

Steve had waited until his knot had gone down to tuck Bucky into the sheets and get up. The omega had passed out and was still asleep. Steve was worried, but he could hear the steady heartbeat when he had pressed his ear to Bucky’s chest. His pulse and scent were fine, if just for the scent of exhaustion.

He walked over to where Rumlow had left the bottled water and picked one up, picking up his ruined underwear as well. If he was in his apartment, he would have gone to his bathroom and wetted a hand towel with warm water to clean up Bucky. He would carry him to the tub and sit with him. Bucky’s back to his chest as he took them both a bath, like he used to. But he wasn’t at home. This wasn’t the war they both had fought in. And they were both being held hostage by Hydra this time.

Steve went to kneel down next to the sleeping figure and dipped his underwear into the mouth of the water bottle so it could soak up some water. When he was satisfied with it, he closed the bottle back up and placed it next to the mattress.

He rubbed away at the filth and semen that littered Bucky’s skin. A part of Steve want to leave it there so the scent could stain Bucky further, but he just went to another spot and cleaned it as well. Bucky was going to reek of Steve and Steve was going to reek of bucky for days.

He lifted the cloth to the other’s face and paused. Bucky’s features were relaxed with sleep. That furrowing brow and distant look in his eyes gone if only for a moment.

Steve looked down to Bucky’s neck. It was red and was smeared with saliva and blood. He gently ran the cloth over the wound and thought back to the omega’s last words before he had fallen asleep.

It had been such a long time since he had been called that and his entire body had frozen at hearing Bucky’s voice say it again.

He had stared at the omega’s face for minutes, waiting to see if he would wake up again and call him that. If he remembered something. But Bucky stayed passed out.

Steve had placed a kiss against his temple and tucked the smaller male into his arms. Waiting and scenting, Steve’s nerves shot.

Cleaning the spot on Bucky’s neck, Steve looked down to where the omega’s entrance was. He should clean him there as well, he thought. Moving back, he carefully opened Bucky’s thighs until he could clearly see the red and puffy skin of his ass.

He dipped his underwear in more water and went to work cleaning Bucky. Wiping his cum that was leaking out and the slick that was smeared all over Bucky’s lower body.

He let his mind go blank as he took care of Bucky and thought about what Brock had said. They couldn’t find the flash drive.

He knows he left it where he had told them.

He thinks about what could have happened. Letting his mind wander to when he was there.

_He was looking at Nick as his heartbeat went quiet and the doctors stated the time of death. Natasha next to him and he could smell the grief she was in. He hadn’t been particularly close to either Nat or Nick. The older alpha was secretive and Natasha even more so, but at least he was starting to form a friendship with the red head._

_Maria escorted them to the room they were taking Nick’s body to, the beta straight backed and professional to a fault. But Steve knew that she was grieving too._

_Nat walked up the body and gently placed her hand on Nick’s head. He stayed against the wall, wanting to give Nat her moment. It was a few seconds before the alpha walked out of the room and Steve immediately went to follow after her._

_This whole thing started with their mission and her collecting information on the boat on Nick’s orders._

_He caught up to her, but she turned on him. Her face back to its usual mask as he was questioned. “What was Fury doing in your apartment, Steve?”_

_He kept his scent as much to himself as he could, and shrugged. Letting out a breath and placing his hands on his hips. “I don’t know.” It was weak, and they both knew it._

_Rumlow spoke behind him, and he waved the alpha away. He was interrupted again, and Steve let out some authority in his voice at Rumlow. “I said, I’ll be right there.”_

_He turned back to Natasha and saw her smirking._

_“You’re a terrible liar.”_

_She left and he sighed, because he knew she was up to something. He turned down the hallway behind him and saw that Rumlow had gone as well. Probably to wait for him in the front. He sighed and his sight caught the vending machine to his side. The flash drive sat heavily in his pocket and he dared a quick look, before making a decision._

_Nick’s words ringing in his ears. “Don’t trust anyone”_

The door to the room opened again and Steve was snapped out of the memory.

He growled and moved to sit in front of Bucky. The omega still asleep and not moving.

Rumlow spared a look at the omega and smirked. “You get a little carried away, Rogers?” The alpha walked into the room and locked the door behind him. Steve could smell smoke and gun power on him and there was a nasty bruise on the side of Brock’s face.

“Get in a fight, Rumlow?” Steve said in return which earned him a chuckled before he was backhanded with a rifle.

Steve’s head whipped to the side and he growled low in his throat. He stood up and was about to tackle the other man, when Brock lifted the remote from before so that Steve could see it. “Tsk tsk tsk. Now, I would hate to ruin our sleeping beauty’s nap, but if you misbehave, I think that’s what I’m going to have to do. Now,” Brock pointed the gun straight at Steve’s head.

“Where the hell is the flash drive, Rogers. We know you told someone where it is.”

Steve glared down the barrel of the gun and straight at Rumlow, anger and disgust rolling off him in waves.

“I already told you”

Brock cocks the gun and Steve digs his heels into the floor.

“I think a bullet wound or two would be okay, don’t you think?”

Steve grit his teeth. “Only one or two?” Steve said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Brock smiled and Steve braced himself when the gun lowered to his shoulder, but then his eyes widened when the gun kept on going lower and moved to the side.

Steve didn’t have to turn his head to know that Brock was pointing the gun at Bucky.

“Still able to birth pups with some holes in him, I bet.”

Steve was about to open his mouth to tell Rumlow to fuck off, when there was shaking all around them and the sound of an explosion caught them both off guard. Steve recovered first, and Rumlow cursed as he was tackled to the ground and he was wrestling the gun with Steve. The blonde reaching back and aiming a punch and kick as hard as he could. Steve got hit in the jaw with the butt of the rifle, but Steve was the one who gotten it in the end.

The barrel now pointing at Rumlow, the other alpha cursed and reached behind him. But Steve caught his arm, and twisted it behind Brock’s back. With Steve’s other hand, he reached inside Brock’s pocket and took out the remote. Tossing it to the other side of the room, Steve pointed the gun back at Brock.

“What now Rogers, gonna shoot me?”

“I don’t know. I just might. Some asshole got me in a nasty mood, so I wouldn’t test me.”

There was more explosions and yelling that could be heard from the other side of the door. Steve had tension running throughout his body as he could hear footsteps getting closer to them.

When the door handle jiggled, Steve looked up at it and Brock used the distraction to try and flip Steve onto his back. Steve cursed as he was punched in the face and then Brock was reaching for the hand gun he had in his thigh holster. The door to the room burst open and Steve saw how Rumlow pointed his gun at Steve’s head.

Before the other alpha could pull the trigger, though, Steve saw how a bulled ripped through his throat.

Steve’s eyes widened as he saw the blood flow out of the wound and Brock’s body sagged to the side.

He stayed sitting with wide eyes for a second, before he stared at the door.

Natasha was limping, and there was a bullet wound in her shoulder, but was smiling down at him. “What happened, old man? Get lost?”

Steve laughed in surprise and then he saw how Natasha looked over at Bucky. Her eyes widened, but she quickly looked away back to Steve.

She extended her hand out to him, and he took it gratefully. Standing on his feet, she looked at him seriously. “We need to go. Hill’s about to blow this whole place up along with those hellicarriers still in the hangar.”

Steve nodded and then moved to the mattress to scoop up Bucky.

Nat was hesitant. “Steve…”

Steve glared at her. “He’s coming with us.”

She looked like she was about to argue, but Maria’s voice cut in through her ear piece.  “Romanoff, do you have Rogers?”

Nat reached up and responded. “Yes, we’re on our way out.”

“Good. Nick is circling with the chopper, and Tony and Falcon already planted the chips. You have seven minutes to get as far away as you can. “

Steve’s eyes widened. Tony was here. And who was Falcon? Nick was alive?

Nat looked at Buck and how he laid unconscious in Steve’s arms, before sighing.  “Fine. Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

_The person in front of him is young, with short hair and bright grey eyes. If he hadn’t seen that same color reflected at him in the mirror, he wouldn’t have recognized him at all. Even if the image is like seeing smoke through broken glass._

_He jumps to his feet, the sores and cuts on them making him hiss as they press into the rubble of the broken ceiling of the room he’s in now._

_“Where am I?” He says, voice tense as the other person looks straight at him._

_The line of the other man’s mouth tightens up, and he feels anger at thinking that the other isn’t going to answer him. But he sees the man start walking towards him and place both of his hands against his shoulders._

_“I need you to listen to me”_

_\-----_

They are running, there are very little hydra agents that cross their path, but they are immediately shot down by Natasha. There’s sirens and alarms blaring, and general chaos. He has Bucky tucked into his chest, hands secure around him and not willing to let go for a damn thing.

Nick comes through Nat’s ear piece and is asking where they are at. She gives him the floor level they are at Steve guesses, and then tells him that they’ll be on the roof in two minutes. He tells her to hurry and then they burst into the stairwell.

Nat keeps on sneaking glances at the unconscious omega in Steve’s arms, but doesn’t say anything. They don’t have time, right now.

His legs are burning with the fast pace they raced up the stairs and the added weight of Bucky, but they kick open the door to the roof and there is a helicopter that is starting to touch down on the roof waiting for them. Steve sees Nick in the pilot seat and the alpha nods at him, like he hadn’t died in Steve’s apartment less than a couple of days ago.

Once they’re on the copper, Steve and Nat close up the doors and then they haul ass out of there. They’re in the air for less than a minute, before Hill asks I they are out yet to which both Nick and Nat confirm. Then Steve looks out of the window and finally looks at the place that he was in all this time. He feels his gut freeze as he sees that it’s Shield HQ.

The first explosion goes off and then it’s a chain reaction. The biggest damage coming from the closed hangers.

“Hydra was growing inside Shield. All this time, and no one even suspected a thing.” Natasha says from in front of him and he turns to look at her.

Nick turns to throw a look over his shoulder. “I noticed.”

Steve can’t really hold back the sneer as he looks at Fury. “and how many people had to dies, before you did?”

It’s quiet in the space between them for a few seconds, before Nat reaches under her seat and takes out a blanket, handing it over to Steve. He takes it and wraps I around bot him and Bucky.

Buck hasn’t even twitched, face still a peaceful mask and he runs a thumb over his cheek. His worry is growing into anxiety and he doesn’t know what he’ll do if Bucky doesn’t wake up soon.

They fly the copter away from Shield and Nat tells him that they hacked into the intercoms and warned everyone that IELD was compromised, but he doesn’t doubt that a lot of innocent people probably died in the explosion anyway.

He sees Tony and someone else fly besides them until they reach New York.

They land on top of Stark Tower and Pepper is there waiting on the floor, looking stressed and anxious as she takes in both him and Nat.  They open the door and Pepper helps Nat down, taking care not to touch her bloodied shoulder. “I called Clint and he said that he’s on his way. “Nat gives he a grateful nod as she walks into the building.

Pepper lets her, and then turns back to look at Steve. Her eyes flicker to Bucky and Steve knows that she can smell the heat scent that is still heavy between them. “Steve….”

Tony lands in front of them and Pepper turns her attention to him. Close up, Steve can see the bullets scratches and dents in the armor of the suit. Pepper walks up to Tony and wraps her arms around his shoulders quickly.

“You need to get inside, peps.” Tony looks over at Steve and then Nick who has stepped out of the helicopter. “We all do.” He lifts his hand to his ear piece and calls out to who Steve guesses are Maria and the other person that was flying besides them.

“Hill, I have Rogers. Falcon, you need to get inside too.”

_“Okay. I’m going to be at site black until I can find a way to go to you guys. Hill out.”_

_“Roger that. I’m coming down.”_

Steve sees how a man with a suit that looks like bird wings hovers for a bit, and then his feet are touching the roof and the wings retract. The man lifts up the googles off his face and Steve’s eyes widen. “I know you.”

Falcon turns to him and smiles. “Hi there. I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m- “

“Sam”

Steve says a little stiffly, thinking that Sam was another secret agent like Sharon was, sent in to keep an eye on him. He readjusts Bucky in his arms at the crestfallen look on the dark beta’s face.

“Everyone. Inside.” Tony orders and then they are all in Tony’s living room.

“Jarvis.”

_“I’ve already started on lockdown protocol, sir.”_

Tony nods and thanks the AI.

The large windows turn a darker color and Steve sees the television on the wall flicker to where they had just been.

Nat has disappeared, but Steve guesses that she went to patch herself up somewhere. He looks around at the people he’s with and settles his eyes on Tony. The omega’s eyes are fixed on Bucky and Steve takes in a deep breath.

“Tony, I need to go somewhere private.”

The omega nods, not really sure about the situation, but knowing that whoever the person in Steve’s arms was going through heat and Steve smelled like sex. He gave the alpha a look that said they needed to talk, but he led Steve to the elevator.

They both stepped in and Tony turned on him. “What the hell, Rogers?”

Steve grits his teeth, nerves on edge. “Not now, Tony.”

“Not now, my ass.” Tony pushes the button to the floor two floors down. “You have an omega that I’ve never seen before in the midst of heat in your arms. An unconscious omega!”

“Tony, look. I don’t know how to explain it, but- “

Tony is rubbing a rub over his face and the doors to the elevator open up for them. They step out and Tony turns so he’s right in front of Steve. “Oh, and the fact that you two absolutely reek of sex. This isn’t exactly painting the best picture in my head, just to let you know.”

Steve doesn’t mean to, but he growls when Tony accidentally brushes against Bucky. He stops but tony has a shocked look on his face, never having heard Steve growl before.

Steve let out a breath and apologized. “I’m…. I’m sorry, Tony. I just need to put him down somewhere safe.”

Tony is still, before he shakes off the shock and then nods. “There’s a bedroom down the hall.”

“Thank you. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Steve makes his way to the room and hears Tony.

“There’s clothes in the closet. Put on some damn pants.”

He nods and opens the first door in the hallway to find the bedroom. He walks up to the bed and lowers Bucky down onto it, carefully wrapping the blanket over him, before turning to the open closet and seeing what he could wear. There’s pants hanging up, and he’s surprised to find that they’re in his size. All of them.

He goes into the cabinet and finds a pair of sweatpants that he quickly puts on. He takes a quick look at Bucky but he’s still the same.

Tony is leaning against the wall, iron man armor off and in a metal box on the floor. “Now, can you tell me what the hell is going on?” The omega says, frustrated and stressed out.

Steve nods and asks if they can sit down. It’s going to be a long story.

\----

_He shrugs the other’s hands off his shoulders and he knows that he’s starting to panic._

_“Where am I?” He sees that the other is frowning and looking up, he follows his line of sight and notices that the floor he had fallen through is gone. Looking down, the broken mess that he had been stepping on is gone too. He turns his head this way and that and it’s like the room he had woken up in. No ending in sight, just endless white._

_But this time he isn’t alone._

_A hand is placed gently on his shoulder again, but he doesn’t shrug it off this time._

_“Who are you?”_

_The person smiles, but it’s ugly and sad and the edges of it are broken. The man reaches inside his shirt and pulls out two dog tags from a chain that links around his neck. He yanks on it and holds out his hand for Bucky to take them from him._

_He does, his unmangled fingers picking them out of the open palm._

_“What is this?” He says, gesturing to the tags in his hand._

_“Read them and find out.”_

_He turns over one of the tags, it has a series of number that don’t make any sense to him, so he looks at the other tag. There’s a name._

_“James Buchanan Barnes…”_

 ----

His fingers dip down and feel the solid yet soft surface that he’s on. His breath comes shuddering into his lungs and when he opens his eyes, it’s not to the bright harshness of the room he had been in. There is a fan that is spinning above him.

He looks around himself and takes in his new surroundings, not recognizing a thing. The blanket that had been covering him, slips down to his stomach and he takes in his naked body. He shifts his legs and sucks in a breath at the soreness and slick he feels in between his legs.

He’s in heat.

The thought reminds him and he raises a hand to the back of his neck. He traces the edge of the scar there, and then moves to feel the new bite.

“Steve….”

He looks around the room like he expects the alpha to appear with just his name, but nothing happens. He’s alone. The thought starts to make him breath faster, his fingers clutching the blanket until he notices the sound of voices.

Shoving the blanket off of himself, he moves to stand up from the bed and grits his teeth at the jolt of pain that shoots up his backside. He moves to the wall and leans against it a little for support until he reaches the door. He doesn’t have anything on him. No guns and no knives.

He flexes the fingers of his left arm, the machinery quietly humming as it recalibrates. He doesn’t need anything else besides this to protect himself. He turns the knob to the door and is relieved that it opens from the inside, giving him a little more time of stealth.

With the door now open, the voices become clear and relief floods him as he recognizes one of them as Steve’s.

He still steps quietly as he makes his way out of the bedroom. There’s something that is making his skin prickle unpleasantly and he isn’t sure what it is. Getting closer and closer, he sees Steve’s back facing him as he sits in a chair and is talking to someone. Taking one more step, Bucky comes out of the hallway and sees a pair of wide brown eyes stare at him.

A snarl rips out of his throat and then he is flying across the room.

Steve quickly stands at the sound and turns around to see Bucky coming towards him. No, not towards him. Towards Tony.

Bucky has barely wrapped his metal hand around the other brunette’s throat when Steve tans him back and pushes him against the wall. Bucky struggling and snapping his teeth at Steve and Tony.

“Bucky, Stop!”

Bucky tries to kick Steve off of him in retaliation, but can’t get the angle right and then Steve is pressing his entire body weight onto him, immobilizing him.

“Stop!”

Bucky won’t stop snarling at Tony and Steve puts two and two together. He doesn’t look back, just speaks loud enough for him to hear. “Tony, you need to leave.”

Tony gingerly rubs over his throat, knowing that there would be bruises. “No shit.” He hurries over to the elevator, carrying the iron man suit along with him. Steve doesn’t see the look Tony shoots him, but he hears the doors to the elevator close.

Bucky finally looks at Steve. “You had another omega. You’re going to-” Its hissed out and angry.

Steve shakes his head, arm still pinning Bucky against the wall. “No, Buck. I’m your alpha, remember?”

Bucky pushes against him, frustrated whine bubbling out of his throat. “Then why was that omega here? Where am we?”

“He’s Tony. And he helped you and I escape from Hydra.”

Bucky’s aggression lessens enough that Steve lifts his arm and then they are standing in front of each other. Bucky still smelled like heat, but it was different somehow. Like he was already starting to come off it

“Buck, do you know who I am?” Steve asks.

The heavy pants that Bucky had been taking in start too slow down and then Bucky’s eyes flint cross Steve face.

“You’re Steve” Bucky’s hand goes to his neck and fingers his bite marks. “My alpha.”

Hope flares in Steve’s chest. “What’s your name?” He says, hands raising up to cradle the sides of Bucky’s neck, rubbing against the omega’s fingers.

Bucky gets this look of concentration on his face, and then speaks. “My name is…. James Buchanan Barnes.”


	8. Chapter 8

Steve takes a step back and is looking at Bucky with wide eyes. The omega leans his back against the wall he had been previously pushed against. “You remember?”

Bucky still looks like he’s biting the inside of his cheek, but tries to nods. “I …remember you. You,” He looks down at his metal arm and clenches the fist experimentally. “Steve, where am I?”

Steve sees how Bucky is staring at his hand, the metal whirring and recalibrating with the tension the other is putting on it. Bucky is still in heat, Steve smells it with every inhale of breath he takes in. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Steve uses his other hand to cradle under Bucky’s jaw so he’s looking at him. “What year is it, Buck?”

Bucky frowns, and shrugs Steve’s hand from his shoulder. “I don’t know what year it is, but I know it’s not the 1940’s.”

Steve swallows some nervousness down his throat as he lets his hand fall away, still keeping the other one against the soft skin of Bucky’s throat. “What about, Hydra? What do you remember about them?”

Bucky’s eyes are flinging in different directions as he looks down trying to think, leaning into Steve’s hand. “I was…. I’m.” Bucky huffs out in frustration and Steve can feel how he’s grinding his teeth under his hand. A bad habit that he had when they were little whenever he would get frustrated.

“I was there….” Bucky looks up at Steve again, but his eyebrows are furrowed. “But it wasn’t like the first time. I,” He looks down at his arm, and moves his fingers. The metal glinting the lights above them. “They did something to me?” He wraps a hand around his left arm. “Did they give me this? Cut off my arm?” He asks Steve, even though he isn’t looking at him.

Bucky doesn’t remember.

“What about the Winter Soldier? Do you know what that is?”  Steve asks. Feeling like it’s the biggest thing hanging in-between them. A choking presence.

“I saw him.” It’s said unsurely, but he knows the name.

“You saw him?”

Bucky reaches for his own neck and looks down. “Where are my tags?”

Steve lets his last hand leave Bucky’s skin and frowns at him. Thrown by the change in topic. “Your tags?”

“My dog tags. Where are they?” there’s a kind of panic in his voice, but Steve already knows where they are.

“They’re at home. At my apartment.” It’s something he’s always kept. Bucky’s dog tags.

\----

_Bucky is shivering and refuses to sit down for one fucking minute. It makes Steve’s protective nature flare and growl that his mate is in such distress, but he knows that Bucky is snappish and feeling on edge right now._

_He had just been freed from torture by Hydra yesterday, after all._

_Him and Steve had been at the front of the return party. Steve throwing worried looks under his lashes at Bucky, as the other tried to keep his back straight and his steps even. A strong front for the rest of the men. But all that quickly fell away once they were back in camp and Bucky had been released by the medical team._

_It was late and normally, Bucky would have returned to his space with the other men, but Steve being the man of the hour, he was given a secluded tent and sleeping quarters. To which Bucky was pacing and throwing off waves of anxiety in._

_“Buck.” Steve stands near the enterance of the area, and tries to get his mate to look at him._

_Bucky whips around to glare at Steve. “What.” He snaps and Steve clenches his jaw, the muscle jutting out of his cheek._

_“Bucky, you need to calm down.”_

_“Don’t fucking tell me what to do. Just because you’ve got that body now, doesn’t give you a right in hell to tell me what to do.” He spits out, and Steve has had enough._

_He knows that Bucky needs to feel safe, and needs to be talked and brought down from this violent helplessness he’s feeling, right now. But the blow about how different he looks, hurts. He’s still getting used to everything, and the fear that Buck will reject him is still heavy on his thoughts. He walks straight up to the other, and Bucky stops his pacing to glare up at Steve._

_“What.” Bucky’s trying very hard not to let his eyes drop in submission, but Steve knows him too well. Would know him even if his face had melted off like Shmidt’s had._

_Steve grabs Bucky from around the waist and lifts him up. The other squawking before he is deposited on the bed. His body bouncing once, before Steve sits on the bed and lowers his body weight on him._

_Bucky is shoving at Steve’s shoulders and snarling at him, but Steve just repositions them so that Bucky is tucked right under him. The omega’s head huffing and spitting curses against his shoulder while Steve’s elbows bracket Bucky’s upper body to the bed._

_Steve just stays perfectly still, enduring the onslaught by the person under him that he loves so much. There’s a minute or two more of shoving and gritted out curses, before the hard pushes aren’t pushes anymore and the vicious sounds Bucky was spitting turn into choked sobs._

_His fist weakly beats against Steve’s chest and he cries for the first time since he had been taken into that room where they pumped fire into his veins and tried to treated him less than human. His hands grip tightly into Steve’s army issued undershirt and he pulls his alpha more securely on him. He buries his face into Steve’s neck and takes in a shaky lungful of his scent._

_Steve feels the tears against his skin and cradles Bucky against him. “I love you so much, Buck. I’m sorry I wasn’t there earlier.”_

_Bucky shakes his head, his breath hitching and holding onto Steve like a life line._

_They stay like that for hours, Bucky tucked into Steve comforting heat, the lights turned off and blanket wrapped around the both of them. Bucky keeps on hand fisted in Steve’s shirt the whole night and Steve gently places kisses against his hairline._

_Bucky soaks himself in Steve’s scent and it is the easiest he’s breathed since he left_ _a hundred pound heartbroken alpha that morning in Brooklyn._

_Steve falls in and out of sleep, but Bucky can’t. Probably won’t be able to sleep for a good couple of days, but he stops thinking about it when he feels that creeping acid taste in his throat again of panic. Instead, he distracts himself with running his fingers through Steve shiny new army tags._

_That morning, when Steve and him get up, Bucky is still sitting down to lace up his boots when he sees Steve kneel down in front of him._

_Bucky looks at him and then at his hand that is holding his tags._

_“What are you doing?” Bucky asks when Steve moves forward to clasp his tags around Bucky’s neck._

_Steve gives him a kiss, before moving back. “A little piece of me to take with you.”_

_Bucky frowns. “You’re not going anywhere without me, asshole.”_

_Steve grins. “Didn’t even cross my mind.” Steve’s about to stand up, but sees Bucky undo his own tags and hands them to Steve._

_Steve Stares at them for a second, before he takes them and fastens it around his neck, tucking it into his shirt. He gives Bucky another kiss, and the omega holds onto him tightly. “I gotta be around, or else you’ll do something stupid.”_

_Steve laughs against his mouth. “Like jump into enemy territory without any backup?”_

_Bucky nods and kisses him again. “Yes, exactly like that.”_


	9. Chapter 9

Clint has Natasha tucked into his side and gently runs his hands over her hair. Their little group of people sitting in Tony’s apartment, watching the news and footage of all the outfall of SHEILD and HYDRA.

“Is anybody gonna say anything?” The blonde omega says and everyone turns towards him.

“About what?” Tony’s the one who responds and it’s a little horse, his throat sore and bruised.

Natasha moves away from him and sits up straight on the couch. “I want to know what’s going on, too. Tony. You went up there with them. I know you spoke to Steve at least a bit, so care to enlighten the rest of the group?”

Pepper is drinking a glass of water by the bar and tries not to gang up on Tony.

The brunette sighs and runs a hand over his face. “Look, it’s not that I don’t want to spill all of Stripes’ secrets, but I honestly don’t now the whole thing. We got….” He fingers the purple marks along the soft skin of his neck. “Interrupted.”

\---

Him and Bucky moved back to the bedroom, the omega tucked into his side and lazily scenting at his neck.

Steve’s body felt feather light with his mate so close and safe for the most part. Steve had tried to explain what was going on to him as best as he could, but it was heavily edited.

_“There’s a lot of memory that you’re missing right now, Buck.”_

They both agreed that it was best to let Bucky’s memory try and come back on its own for now, until the heat is over and they can leave their floor. Bucky was being territorial and Tony’s presence made the omega bare his teeth whenever he caught a lingering scent.

Steve made sure to feed them and take water breaks every couple of hours. Now able to properly take care of his omega like he yearned to in that clinical room they had been locked in at HYDRA. He never saw anyone come into the apartment, but the fridge and pantries always seemed filled with whatever food he might want to eat or make.

Steve reminded himself to thank Tony again for everything after Bucky’s heat was over.

Bucky was still confused and fascinated by his metal arm. Though, he had a tendency to tuck it under himself and shy it away from Steve. Steve wondered if the omega knew subconsciously that the arm was a deadly weapon or it was something else.

They laid in the bed for maybe half an hour, before Steve could smell Bucky’s scent hiking up again.

\---

It was two days later that Bucky’s scent dulled down to normal and his heat broke.

He woke up groggily, tired, and sore as all hell. His body aching in really great ways and making him stretch out his hands to try and find the other warm body that was supposed to be next to him.

His hand only found flat soft mattress and blankets, though. He pushed himself to his elbows and blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room, but Steve wasn’t in here either.

The metal arm was tucked under his chest and he used it to help get himself up, the metal warm from his body heat. Standing up, Bucky wrapped the top blanket around himself and started walking through the apartment to look for the alpha.

It was a pretty quick search as the noise from the kitchen was clear as soon as he opened the bedroom door.

His feet gently padded over the tiled floors and he turned into the kitchen, that warm scent of when the oven was on filling the space.

Steve was stirring and fixing something up on the stove top, while the oven light was there to tell Bucky that something was cooking in it.

The blonde was wearing a lose pair of jogging pants and the smooth expanse of his shoulders were on full display. Working and moving as he made food.

Bucky stepped up to him, hands still keeping the blanket wrapped around him as he placed a kissed-on Steve’s bond mark. Bucky raised up to his tip toes and tucked his chin over Steve’s Shoulder. “Morning.”

Steve laughed and turned his head to give him a kiss and his chin. “It’s three in the afternoon, Buck.”

“Well, I just woke up. So, Good morning.” He gave Steve a kiss on the shoulder and moved away to sit down on one of the chair next to the table.

Steve looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “Cold?”

Bucky just wrapped the blanket over him more. “Freezing” He lied with a smirk. “My furnace let the bed.”

Steve smiled and looked back to the food he was making. “We gotta eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick ch to keep the ball rolling


	10. Chapter 10

They hadn’t been able to leave Avengers Tower in weeks. Any of them.

The media circus that followed the reveal that Hydra had been living inside Shield all these years had caused an uproar of national security and various protest and speeches from people throughout the country.

Faith in government security was at an all-time low.

Bucky and him hadn’t shown themselves to the team till three days after Bucky’s heat broke. Steve tried to fill in as many blanks in the omega’s memory as he could, and give him details about what’s happened in Steve’s life since he’s been thawed out of the ice.

The reactions were mixed to say the least.

Tony, Natasha, and Clint were weary and cautious around Bucky. His reputation as the Winter Soldier hanging over him.

Nat saying a cryptic. “We’ve met.” When Bucky introduced himself to her, and Steve got the feeling that she didn’t mean when she had saved them from their imprisonment.

Tony had sported nasty set of bruises when he had nodded towards the omega. Not saying anything but Pepper close to him, and away from the both of them.

Pepper was shocked. She had known about Sergeant Barnes. Everyone did. He was in the history books as the only Howling Commando to give his life during the line of duty after all. Or so everyone thought.

Bruce was the one who had taken it the easiest. Just staring at the both of them and a quiet. “right.” Leaving his mouth, before he welcomed Bucky.

Bucky wasn’t fully himself, like the one Steve had known in Brooklyn, but neither was Steve. The both of them having gone through so much over the span of a hundred years.

Steve had to ask for the most important things from his apartment to be sent to the tower as well. The three boxes quickly brought by Happy, to which Steve thanked the beta.

A few of his sketchbooks, photographs, and a couple other things were in the boxes and he sat them on the kitchen table and opened the first one. He rifled through them and after an hour, he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Looking up, he saw Bucky clothed in a comfy looking t-shirt and pajama bottoms. They fit him a little big, since Tony had told Steve that the apartment was for the alpha and he had ordered all the clothes to his size.

Jarvis had informed them that he would be happy to order a wardrobe for Bucky, but the omega had refused.

“I’ll be fine.” Bucky said when Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

Steve had a sneaking suspicion that the omega liked the idea of wearing the alpha’s clothes. It probably comforted him.

Bucky sat down on one of the chairs and looked at the boxes. “What’s this?”

“Stuff from home. Can’t really go get it myself, so I asked for some things to be brought here.”

One side of Bucky’s mouth quirked up on one side as he opened another box and started to unload it.

The boxes were pretty large and it took them a while to put the stuff in them in places in the apartment. When Steve was going through the last box, he was almost to the bottom when he heard something clang.

His pulse sped up as he stuck his hand inside and felt the cold metal of his dog tags. Or Bucky’s tags, to be honest.

Taking them out, he cradled them in his palm.

Him and Bucky had exchanged tags that day in camp. Him wearing Bucky’s name around his neck and Bucky wearing his. He thinks about the tags that Rumlow had shown him in the elevator and realizes that he had left them in his pants.

They were probably lost in the ruin of Shield.

Looking up, Steve saw how Bucky was looking at the tags and Steve held them out to him. Bucky saw his name engraved on the metal and reached out to take them from Steve. Letting them warm up in the warmth of his flesh hand for a while, Bucky rubbed his fingers over the groves of the letters.

\---

Tony had a massive migraine as he steps out into Steve’s and Bucky’s apartment. It’s already been two months since Shield went up in smoke, and now he was being sued by the government. Well, all of them were being sued, to be honest.

It still sucked.

Looking around the apartment, he frowns at the lack of tall blonde alpha.

Walking towards the kitchen, he opens the fridge and spots a container with old water. Taking it out, he starts to rummage through the cabinets.

“Jarvis, is there any aspirin on this damn floor?”

“It’s in the third cabinet, sir.”

“Thanks.”

Tony opens the cabinet and spots the unused bottle of aspirin. Faintly growling as he has to tear off the packaging from the bottle, muttering about damned super soldiers. He fills up a small glass with the water and throws back the pill, swallowing it.

He leans against the island, gradually pouring a little more water into the glass when he starts to hear something.

It’s barely there at the edge of his hearing, but as he walks out of the kitchen and down the hallway it becomes clearer.

He’s knocking on the opened door to Steve’s bedroom. “Hey, is everything alright?” Tony asks to the open door to the bathroom as he hears the gagging again.

Tony scrunches up his nose as the smell of bile hits his nose when he walks to the lighted entrance of the bathroom.

He sees the hunched over figure of Barnes first, and then the way his shoulders drop as he throws up again into the toilet.

“Hey?” Tony asks again, a little nervous because as far as he knows, people like Steve and Bucky don’t get sick.

Barnes groans and raises his hand to flush the toilet before he turns to look at Tony.

“You alright?” tony knows he’s not.

Bucky just leans his head against the cool porcelain of the toilet to which Tony is only moderately disgusted by. “You want me to get you a glass of water or something?”

“Yeah…If you wouldn’t mind.” The other omega’s voice is horse and Tony hurries back to the kitchen to fill up the glass he had been drinking from.

Tony glares up at the ceiling. “Jarvis, why wasn’t anyone notified that Barnes was sick?”

“Because he isn’t, Sir.”

Tony huffs as he walks back to the room. “Then why is he spilling his guts into the toilet?” He walks back into the restroom and hands Bucky the glass to which he gives a weak “Thank you.”

“Well, sir. Sargent Barnes seems to be pregnant.”

“Well, shit.” Bucky’s weakly amused voice says as he takes a drink of the water. Tony wants the aspirin to work faster because all this is just too much for him right now.

“Jarvis, call Steve and tell him to get his ass back to the tower now.”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who stayed with me through this fic!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something i decided to write to thank all of you for staying with this story.   
> It was a bumpy road, but we got to the finish line!

Steve has his fist up to his mouth as he paces outside of the hospital room. Tony giving him a bland look.

“He’s going to be fine.”

Steve continues pacing, ignoring the omega’s attempts to get him to calm down when Tony’s scent was anxious as well.

_It has been seven months since Steve had gotten a call from Jarvis at a hearing that him and Natasha had been summoned to. The alpha had considered ignoring it, since the ringing had made all the judges look at him, but once he saw that it was Jarvis calling, he asked to be excused, to which the judge scoffed and leaned heavily back in his chair. As if he couldn’t believe Steve was actually asking the question. Natasha had just whispered that she had it under control so that he could walk to the restrooms and take the call._

_“Jarvis?”_

_[Sir, I have been instructed to contact you by Mr. Stark and let you know to get to the Tower immediately.]_

_Steve’s heart stopped._

_“Did something happen? Is Bucky alright?”_

_[Yes, Sir. Mr. Barnes is relatively fine.]_

_Steve frowned at the white tiled wall of the bathroom. “What do you mean by relatively fine?”_

_[Mr. Barnes appears to be pregnant, sir. Congratulations.]_

_Steve let the almost cheeky tone of the AI slide by as the information hit him like a truck._

_“Send a car for me. I’m leaving now.”_

_[Yes, Sir.]_

_He ended the call and sent a quick text to Nat as he rushed through the marbled floors of the courthouse telling her that he need to go._

_She didn’t ask why, but said that he owed her one. Which was one more to the large pile of things that he was starting to owe her for._

_There was already a car waiting outside for him when he exited the font doors and he quickly got into the car. The driver appearing to already know where he was headed._

_It took thirty minutes to get back to the Tower, and every minute spent in the car made his leg twitch a little faster._

_He rushed into the elevator and was breathing hard when the doors closed and he was being lifted up._

_“Jarvis, How’s Bucky?” Steve asked immediately. “Is Tony with him?”_

_[He is currently eating. Mr. Stark is drinking. They are both on yours and Barnes’ floor.]_

_Steve nodded and impatiently waited for the elevator doors to open again._

_The number counter on the inside of the elevator hit his number and he stepped out of the lift as soon as he could, turning his head to look for the omegas. He saw the both of them in the Kitchen, Bucky gingerly eating at some toast, while Tony poured himself something that Steve knew wasn’t on their floor._

_Walking up to Buck, Steve cradles the omega’s head in his hand s and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Is it true?” Steve looks into Bucky’s grey eyes and feels his heart racing a million miles a second._

_Bucky looks at him for a couple of seconds, before nodding. “According to Jarvis’ sensors. I’m two months along.”_

_“Congratulations.” Tony says from his side, but Steve ignores him and gives Bucky a proper kiss this time. Pulling back, he furrows his eyebrows._

_“Did you just brush your teeth?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Was spilling his guts into the toilet, when I found him.” Tony said as he took a sip of his drink._

That was then, and now they are here. Bucky is in surgery to get a C-section and him Tony and the rest of the team are sitting outside of the operating room waiting for the okay from the surgeons and doctors.

Steve was eternally grateful for Tony arranging and building a medical wing into the tower for Bucky to have the baby at the tower instead of at a hospital.

_“I don’t want people to find out and some Hydra weirdoes to come out of the cracks in the ground and try to steal the kid. Their part of this pack, and that’s as good as family.”_

Bucky had taken to pregnancy well enough. He had morning sickness, and cravings, but that was about the worst of it.

They had been told that he was going to have a girl, and Pepper and Clint in particular had made it their mission to decorate a nursery for them.

Steve had rounded the corner in the waiting room for what felt like the five hundredth time, when Sam came out of the elevator and held out a bottle of water and a Tupperware of some reheated leftovers. They had been here for a good couple of hours already.

“Eat this. Cause you probably won’t once you get to see him again.” Sam said with a grin and Ste took the food gratefully. He sat down next to Nat and Sam took the seat on the other side of him.

Steve had been suspicious of the beta at first, thinking of him as a spy, but it was revealed to him that Sam was anything but.

Natasha had gone rogue after Steve had been taken in by Hydra and was almost about to bleed to death from a fight on the expressway, when the beta had found her in a drainpipe. He had taken her to his house and cared for her as best as he could, before they had called Tony.

Steve had found out that the three of them got along particularly well. He already seeing himself as Sam’s friend.

He ate the food that Sam gave him and he was about three quarters of the way done, when the door opened and a scrubbed-up doctor stepped out. Steve handed the Tupperware back to Sam and immediately rose to his feet.

The doctor removed his mask and smiled at the worried alpha.

“How did it go? Can I see him?”

The omega removed his gloves and threw them in the waste basin outside of the room and nodded. “Your mate and your baby are both doing fine. We just need to clean the both of them up a little and you’ll be able to see them in about five more minutes, okay?”

\---

Steve and the rest of the team walked into the room that Bucky was going to be sleeping in for the next couple of days while he recovered.

The omega wasn’t awake when they went inside, but there was a rolling crib next to the bed that a beta nurse was finishing up on. Steve came to stand beside the nurse, the man reaching inside. “Do y want to hold her?”

Steve nods and stares at the fussy little face that is swaddled in blankets. The beta hands over his baby girl, mindful of her head. “I’m just going to finish preparing her bottle, and then I’ll be back in about two hours to check on how everyone is doing. Be sure to call us when your mate wakes up, okay?”

Steve nods, and lets the beta pass him after he tests the temperature of the bottle on the inside of his wrist and places it inside the crib with the lid on. “Also, try to see if she’ll eat.”

Steve sits down on the edge of the bed and stress in awe at the warmth in his arms. She’s still making little distressed noises, her nose scrunching up, but not opening her eyes yet. She had tuffs of brown hair peeking out of the hat that they put on her head to keep it warm, and Steve wondered what color her eyes were.

\---

**_six months later_ **

****

Bucky groans as the monitor on the stand next to the bed starts to make little whimpers. He sits up in bed and rubs groggily at his eyes, it’s dark and when he looks at the clock it’s bright number say that it’s four in the morning.

He looks down at the bed at Steve’s empty side of the bed. The alpha on a mission that he needed to be on. Tony and Natasha had told him so.

Another statically whine hits his ears and he looks over at the little monitor. The night vision camera shows how Elizabeth’s eyes are open and she’s throw the blanket off her feet.

Bucky removes the covers from himself and yawns on his way to the kitchen where there are two extra bottles of milk sitting in the fridge.

Taking one out, he wipes at his eyes again and warms up the milk a little. Absently rubbing at his sire chest when he puts the now warmed up milk back in the bottle.

He shakes it on his way to the second bedroom turned baby nursey, the sounds of Elizabeth easy for his ears to pick up in the quietness of the early morning.

He reaches for the light dial and brightens the room only a little bit to not hurt his little girl’s eyes. She knows that he’s there, because she starts to cry a little louder.

Bucky steps up besides the crib and smiles down at her.

“Hey, Lib. What is it?”

He reaches down into the crib and hauls her up, handling her head and bringing her up to his face. He sniffs at her bottom, nope. Doesn’t need a diaper change. Then he reaches for the bottle and she reaches for it a little. He smiles as the tip of the bottle is easily swallowed up and hungry little gulping sounds are filling up the room.

He stays like that, swaying and rocking from foot to foot as he feeds her. Her eyelashes are wet from her crying, but the more she drinks the heavier her lids seem to be for her.

She’s about half way through the bottle when Bucky hears the elevator bing down the hall.

Steve’s back, then.

Bucky keeps on rocking her in his arms as he makes his way to the hallway, not looking up at his alpha, but knowing he’s stepped out of the elevator.

“Look who’s here.” Bucky coos at Libby even though the baby’s already falling back asleep. “It’s daddy.”

Steve walks up to them and Bucky finally looks up at his mate. “Hey there, Good Looking.” Bucky says teasingly. Steve leaning in to give him a kiss. They pull away and Steve gives Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead too.

“I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is domestic af lol  
> thanks again for all the love and support from you guys and I hope you continue to support me and my time consuming writing hobby :)

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS T HELP FEED MY FAMILY  
> WINTER IS COMING


End file.
